Le goût d'un baiser
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Suite de la fic Invitation alcoolisée de Mydaya. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Nanba comme ça


Titre: Le goût d'un baiser  
Auteur: Indice: fanficeuse de yaoi dans Hanakimi  
Genre: Yaoi  
Source: Hanakimi  
Couple: Sano x Nanba  
Disclamer: Pour noel ? Comment ça le Père Noël ne veut pas ?  
Commentaire: Alors c'est la suite d'une fic (Invitation alcoolisée de Mydaya) que j'ai beaucoup aimé, très bien imaginé, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon esprit vagabonder et imaginer une suite. Je vais encore m'engueuler avec Sano. Certains détails ont peut être changé.

**Le goût d'un baiser**

Nanba avait un goût amère de déception dans la bouche. Dire qu'il avait cru à un moment que Sano était conscient de ses actes. D'un côté, si Mizuki n'avait pas dessoulé Sano, qui sait jusqu'où ils seraient allés. "Quand Sano boit, il se met à embrasser tout le monde". Il embrasse juste. Il a beau se la jouer, Nanba n'est pas plus expérimenté sur la chose que ses camarades. Il passera sa première fois avec une personne qui partagera ses sentiments.

Sana ne se souvient pas d'une partie de la fête de Nanba. Il sait juste qu'il a été soule pendant un moment. Il avait un drôle de goût sur ses lèvres quand même. Mizuki lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne l'avait vu embrasser personne. Peut être quelque chose qu'il a mangé ? Bizarre. On lui a aussi dit qu'il a disparu pendant la soirée.

Nanba erre dans les couloirs et croise la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulut voir.

-Salut Sano !  
-Salut.  
-Alors, ça va mieux depuis hier soir ?  
-Hum.  
-Bon faut que j'y aille, dit Minami en partant.  
-Nanba.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai fais pendant que j'étais soule ?  
-Oui.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu était dans un coin où personne ne pouvait te voir.  
-Merci.

Sano n'était pas plus avancé, mais il avait l'impression que ce délégué véreux lui cachait quelque chose. Comment savait-il où il était et pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit aux autres ? Il était soule. Mizuki ne l'a pas surveillé quand elle est allé chercher le verre d'eau. Qui sait ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps. Rien que d'énoncer cela, il frisonne de plaisir. Quel plaisir ? C'était quelque chose de si bon ? Nanba devait savoir.

Nanba, lui, était content de s'en être sortit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'est louche qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Même c'est lui qui avait commencé ! Bah, il pourra profiter de d'autre fête pour avoir Sano pour lui. Mais Mizuki veille sur lui trop bien. Elle a faillit les surprendre. Tient, à force d'errer, il s'est retrouvé devant la niche de Yujiro.

-Tu es le chien de Sano. Tu es beau, tu sais.  
-N'approche pas trop, il n'aime pas les garcons.  
-Ah, Sano.  
-Je voulais te poser d'autres questions.  
-Heu, si tu veux, mais on peut aller s'asseoir.  
-Ok

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans l'obscurité et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Tu as dit que tu m'avais vu quand j'étais soule.  
-C'est ça.  
-Comment tu le savais ?  
-Ben parce que je t'ai…vu partir.  
-Hum, je ne suis pas convaincu. Tu me dis pas tout.  
-Tu étais soule ! Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu es soule.  
-J'ai embr…  
-Oui.  
-Qui ? C'est quand même pas toi !  
-Si.  
-Et t'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher ?  
-Non, parce que…  
-Parce que ?  
-Rien.  
-T'en n'as pas dis assez. Depuis ta fête, je me sens bizarre et je veux savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi quand j'essaye de me souvenir de quand j'étais soule, je ressens un frisson de plaisir ! Pourquoi j'ai ce goût agréable sur mes lèvres, alors tu vas finir ce que tu allais dire !  
-Des frissons de plaisir ? Un goût agréable ?  
-Réponds !  
-Si je t'ai pas empêché de m'embrasser c'est parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé.  
-Pourquoi !  
-Je n'ai pas pu réfréner cette envie et puis c'est toi qui m'as plaqué contre le mur !  
-Ah bon, j'ai fais ça ? Mais j'étais soule, moi ! Pour toi, c'était juste un désir que tu voulais satisfaire !  
-Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas. Si Mizuki n'était pas venu, qui sais ce qui ce serai passé.  
-La nuit est douce ce soir.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est la sensation que j'ai retenu de ta fête, de la douceur. C'est comme si…j'ai vraiment apprécié, mais je ne suis pas …  
-Moi non plus. Pourtant…  
-Tu m'as tout dis ? C'est la vérité ?  
-T'as qu'a cas vérifier si tu ressens le même frisson de plaisir.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, alors comme ça tu en aura la preuve.

Sano regardait son sempai d'un air surpris. Ne faisant aucun geste, Nanba se lança et s'arrêta juste à quelques millimètres du visage de Sano, comme pour l'inciter, l'encourager. Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus d'innocence que la première fois. Leur souffle communiquaient entre eux. Nanba rompit cette instant.

-Si on nous voit à cette heure dehors, ça va chauffer.  
-Nanba…  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as l'air tout fragile, c'est mignon.  
-Baka.  
-Dommage, la nuit était si belle.  
-Je rentre.  
-Sano, ca te dis qu'on discute de nouveau ensemble demain soir ?

Il répondit par un sourire et alla se coucher comme Nanba. Chacun rêvant de leur prochaine nuit.

**Owari**

Je le croie pas, j'ai écris ça d'une traite ! Il font un beau couple ces deux la n'empêche. Voilà, ils finissent presque ensemble, Nanba n'a pas dit qu'il aimait Sano, mais qui sais. Les hommes sont trop compliqué lol Ils disent la même chose de nous, femmes Mirci encore à la superbe fic qui m'a inspiré !


End file.
